Modiale High
by Hisako-San
Summary: Romano and Feliciano start a new school, in a new country. They meet some new friends...maybe loves, too? Forbidden is the best kind, of course. Here are their stories! Gerita and Spamano plus some others. Bad summary, shonen-ai! I know the whole "high school" thing is overused, but I had to write one, so...here it is! R&R please? (:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I know the whole "Hetalia Academy" thing has been done before. Quite a few times, actually. But, I really, really wanted to write one, so here it is. Reviews are always appreciated, good or bad. But please don't flame because your favorite pairing wasn't in here or you don't like one pairing. Don't be too harsh, I've never written with a predominately male point of view before, so excuse some things. I don't truly know the inner workings of the male brain seeing as I am a female! On with the story~!**

**One**

I stood in the shower, letting them warm rivulets of water wash my stress down the drain with them. I let out a contented sigh as I rested my head on my arm against the tiled shower wall. My nervousness was beginning to fade. Starting a new school wasn't that scary, right? Nothing would go wrong. I'd be fine. I most definitely wouldn't mess up today.

"Oi, *fratello stupido! Hurry it up or you'll be late!" my older twin brother's grouchy voice growled through the door.

"Veh? What time is it?" I called back.

"7:09, Feliciano! Hurry it up!" he hissed and I could have sworn he cursed under his breath at me, but I let it slide since I was running late.

I jumped out of the shower and nearly slipped on the floor, not realizing some water had escaped the curtain onto the floor.

"Whoa!" I squeaked, catching myself on the corner of the sink. I shook my head and used the small shower rug to wipe up the water before running a towel through my head and over my body, slipping on a fresh pair of boxers.

Still running a towel through my hair, I exited the bathroom and walked into my room, going straight for my closet. I looked through the closet until my eyes landed on my favorite shirt- a tight fitted black tee with my home country's flag on it and *"Mi piace la pasta" written in red under it. Next, i chose a pair of skinny jeans that weren't extremely tight, but still fitting, just how I liked them. I looped in a black belt through the belt loops and cliped my chainlink wallet onto my front loop before sliding the wallet into my pocket, the chain hanging down stylishly from there.I turned to face my mirror and ran a comb through my now-dry hair. The little curl I had always had trouble with since I was small leapt out stubbornly and I just shook my head. Oh well, I thought, at least it was kinda cute.

I grabbed my white sneakers and slid them on, grabbing my backpack and running downstairs to meet up with my older brother Romano. He was angry and gave me and even darker glare than his usual one.

"Think you took long enough?" he grumbled.

"Ah, Romano~!" I whined, "Can't you just give me a hug~?" I went to wrap my arms around him,but his hand shoved itself against my face, pushing me back.

"We don't have time to play around, *idiota. Hey, where's your jacket? It's cold outside," he said, looking at me.

"Huh? Oops, I forgot! I'll just go get-," he cut me off, shoving hsi black leather jacket at me while sliding on a hoodie.

"Oh, *grazie fratello!" I chirped happily.

"Eh, whatever. Let's go before we are late," he said, hiding a blush. I smiled.

Romano was wearing a small gray hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath, jeans and some converse. He had the same curl sticking out from the side of his head. We'd be identical it it weren't for the fact that his hair was a few shades darker, his personality was grouchy and his eyes were hazel. Our facial structure was pretty much the same as was our body types, though I ate quite a bit more than he did.

"Are you just going to stare or are you coming? Despite what Granpa said, I will leave you," he warned.

"I'm coming!" I called, runningout to his car and getting into the passenger seat.

For late November, it was pretty chilly. Don't get me wrong, it should be cold, but nopt this cold. It felt like ten below zero here. I nearly cried in joy when Romano started the car and turned the heat on full blast.

After the car warmed up, we made the drive to the high school, which I had come to know to be *Mondiale High School. As we pulled up and parked into the appropriate place, a sudden bolt of nervousness flooded through me. I could feel my hands shaking and palms Romano turned off the car, he turned to me, a rare look of concern washing over his face,

"Oi...you alright?" he asked hesitantly.

I pulled on a brave smile, "Of course, just, um, you know, excited."

He gave me a look as if to say 'I-know-you're-lying-but-if-you-say-it's-fine-I'll-drop-it'.

We got out of the car, Romano locked his doors and then he handed me my schedule. He hadn't gave it to me before because he thought I'd lose it. I didn't complain because I probably would have. I looked down to see what classes I had since I hadn't bothered to look until now. It read:

**Vargas, Feliciano**

**Grade: 12**

**1- Science- Beilschmidt **

**2- Literature- Kirkland **

**3- Math- Jones **

**4- Study Hall- Williams **

**5- Physical Education- Bonnefoy **

**6- Honors History- Beilschmidt**

"Oh, Romano, let me see your schedule!" I said as we walked to the entrance of the building.

"Fine, here," he huffed, handing me the paper. My scans over it quickly and I smiled.

"I didn't know you were taking Spanish, fratello. But we have P.E. Together!" I said, giggling.

He took back the paper, a dark blush staining his cheeks, "Well, it's close to Italian, so I thought it'd be an easy course."

"Ah, that's understandable," I nodded, mostly to myself than to him. I was distracted by all of the people passing us by. It was a small school, but people were poeple and clusters of them made it looked bigger-and smaller, in a way.

A dark haired and brown eyed boy walked over to us, smiling slightly. He definitely had an Asian heritage.

"Hello, I'm Honda Kiku, head of the newspaper club. I'm also on the welcoming comittee, so welcome! You must be Lovino and Feliciano," he said extending a hand.

"Well, no shi-," I cut Romano off, grabbing Honda's hand and shaking it.

"Yes, that's us. I'm Feliciano, thanks for the welcoming," I said brightly, casting a dirty look to Romano who just shrugged.

Honda nodded, "No problem. Will you be needing assistance in finding your classes?"

"Oh, no, we're fine. The school isn't that confusing, but thanks anyway."

"Very well. But if you change your mind, just ask anyone. Everyone is pretty nice here," Honda said, before waving goodbye and heading on his way. I waved back and Romano just looked at something else, ignoring the whole conversation.

"That's not the type of attitudeyou give to people who are trying to help," I told him in a low voice.

"I don't need any help, Feliciano," he hissed.

"Whatever, fratello. We best get going to class. We don't want to make a bad impression on the first day, veh?" I smiled and began to walk in the direction of the way I thought my first class was in.

I found the class relatively easily. As I entered, everyone was already seated and the teacher turned, smiling at me with a weird smile and a small yellow bird pirched in his messy silver hair. His eyes were a red in color and his skin was pale, so I assumed he was some kind of albino, though I wasn't totally sure. They could have been contacts or something.

"Ah, welcome to my awesome class! You must be the new Italian exchange student, yes?" he asked. I noticed he had an accent. It sounded relatively close to German.

"Veh, si! I mean, yes! My name is Feliciano Vargas," I said, smiling.

"Well, go on and sit down. I'll the awesome teacher, Gilbert Beilschmidt, but you can call meMr. Awesome or just Awesome if you wish," he said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Very well...Mr. Beilschmidt," I said, making way to a seat towards the back of the room.

"Awe, why does no one recognize me for my awesomeness?" he pouted, but went ahead with his lecture. The class went by tantilizingly slow. I couldn't wait to go to Literature. Despite common belief that I was slow and dimwitted because of my personality, I was actually quite smart. I loved to read almost as much as I loved pasta, history and painting.

My ind wandered and then I randomly looked down at my schedule on my desk. Did I seriously have this same teacher at the end of the day for Histopry, too? Gah, he would ruin it! I thought in horror.

"Psst," came a low whisper from next to me. I noticed a green eyed girl with long brown-blonde hair waving at me. I waved back, partly in confusion.

"I'm Elizabeta Hedervary. So, you're from Italy? It must have been nice. I was born in Hungary, but I don't remember it much," she whispered.

"Yeah, it was lovely. My grandpa had the most beautiful home. It was very old but well kept. It made you feel as though you were in the beautiful home of Anceint Rome. And you're Hungarian? That's really neat. I have never met a Hungarian before" I whispered back, smiling.

"I've never met an Italian before, either. Let's be friends, then, okay?" she smiled.

"Veh, okay!" I whispered back excitedly. I had made my first (official) friend!

The bell rang and we gathered our belongings to head out to the next class.

"So, where are you headed?" Elizabeta asked, coming to stand beside me.

"Oh, um, Literature with Kirkland. You?" I asked.

"Same! Can I see your schedule?"she asked.

"Sure!" I said, handing it to her.

"Whoa, we have all of the same classes!I didn't see you in first period, I was kinda distracted," she exclaimed. (I know, I know, lame. But it will come in handy later~!)

We walked to Literature only to find our teacher yelling at, apparantly, another teacher. And it wasn't pretty.

"You bloody git, get out! I have a classto teach you tosser! Go on!" the British accented blonde yelled at a darker haired blonde man who was eating a burger.

"Come one, Arty~," the darker blonde whined, "Let me stay~!"

"Get your bloody arse out of my classroom this isntant Alfred! Honestly, you call yourself an adult? A teacher?" the British man excalimed in an exasperated tone.

Elizabeta giggled beside me, "This is a common sight. Mr Kirkland, the Brittish guy, and Mr. Jones quabble like an old married couple. Personally, I think they just have sexual tension."

I gave Elizabeta a small laugh, "Well, it certainly is entertaining, if nothing else."

We entered the classroom and immediately, Mr. Kirkland adjusted his posture and regained his composure,but you could still see the slight blush in his cheeks from getting angry.

"Ah, you must be the newest arrival! Welcome," he said to me, being friendly. Then, he shot a glare to Mr. Jones stood, brushing a few crumbs off his jacket onto the floor,which caused Mr. Kirklands eye to twitch, and waved goodbye to our teacher, winking. Mr. Kirkland sighed and shook his head at the other man's actions.

Elizaveta led me to sit with her towards the back of the room. She explained that we were reading a book called "Anthem" by Ayn Rand. (Seriosuly guys, this is a good book, you should check it out!). Mr. Kirkland brought me a copy of the book and told me they had finsihed it, but were still going over the plot and discussing the book. He told me I could catch up in a few days.

Mr. Jones' class seemed to be the most vibrant so far. He obviously had a hero complex and was obsessed with being one.

"You know, he and Mr. Beilschmidt would get along well, with their egos," I whispered to Elizabeta with a smile.

She laughed lowly, "Nah, I think they'd get in an argument over who was greater- the awesome Gilbert or Alfred the hero."

"Did someone say 'hero'?" Mr. Jones asked, striking a weird pose.

And with that, we both fell out of our chairs laughing. Elizabeta was first to recover,but I took a few more moments to compose ourselves.

"What?" Mr. Jones asked innocently, but his blue eyes were smiling mischievously.

"Nothing," Elizabeta and I chimed in unison, looking at each other with a smile.

Mr. Jones shrugged it off and continued with his lesson. Elizabeta and I passed notes through class, since this was review and I had already learned this unit in Italy.

I learned that she and I had a lot of the same interests. We both liked to read and paint. She even liked pasta! I could tell she and I were going to be great friends.

Finally the bell rang, signaling it was time for Study Hall, which I was grateful for. Elizabeta told me she thought our Study Hall teacher, Mr. Williams, was cute. The was very shy and blushed a lot. He was a very soft-spoken man, she said.  
Once I got into the class,I knew what she meant. He was a mousy character who seemed to be very kind and considerate. I could see girls and boys falling for him.

"Can you believe he is the brother of Mr. Jones?" she giggled.

"What? Really? Veh~, how nice to have brothers working together," I smiled, thinking of my own grouchy brother.

"Yeah, it is," she smiled and then laughed. "Actually, there are two other brothers that work here that are very different as well. You know our first period teacher? Mr. Beilschmidt? He has a younger brother named Ludwig. He teaches History. They look nothing alike to me, though."

"Veh, really? That's great! I mean, Mr. Beilschmidt is funny and all, but all of that 'awesome me' could get really annoying when I'm trying to learn history, you know?" I said.

"Ah, yes, I could see where that would be annoying. Plus, you haven't heard him yet, but he goes on and on about how Prussia shouldn't have been broken up. He's sensitive about it," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, wow. Maybe he had some Prussian in him, then," I mused.

"Maybe. They are German, him and Ludwig," she said. "Ludwig is very serious, sometimes to the point where it is scary."

"Veh~! I don't want to go to a scary teacher!" I cried.

"Awe, I didn't mean to upset you. I mean, he is nice unless you get on his nerves. So, be good and it'll all be fine!" she said in a cheerful voice, patting my head.

"Okay, then... If you say so," I said, wiping the little tears away from my face.

"There ya go, smile! You are so cute when you smile!" she laughed, petting my head once again. I blushed and thanked her.

"So, P.E. is next...I should warn you about Coach Bonnefoy...," she trailed off, a strange look on her face.

"Veh?" I asked in question. Well, if you can call that an actual response. I did.

"He is a bit...touchy-feely. A total wacko perv," she said, smiling.

"W-what? A pervert?" I stuttered.

"Well, he won't rape you...I don't think so, anyway," she said with a small laugh.

Dear God in heaven, what in the world was I in for?

P.E. wasn't that bad...so far. I hadn't met the teacher yet, but I had caught up with Romano. He seemed to be having a decent day and had made friends with a boy with light brown curly hair and green eyes.

"This is Heracles Karpusi," he mumbled, gesturing to the sleepy boy next to him.

"Like the demigod in Greek myths?" I asked my brother.

"No, you idiota! That's Hercules. This is Heracles. Good job noting that they were both Greek," Romano said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, my bad. Well, it's nice to meet you!" I smiled, extending my hand. Heracles shook it gently before yawning. Was he really that tired?

"Good afternoon *mes chéris !"called a definitely French accent. A man with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a bit of scruff on his chin. His eyes immediately fell onto Romano and me.

"Ah~, there are my two new lovely Italian twins! Bonjour!" he smiled.

"Who the hell is he talking about?" Romano growled.

"Oh my, what a mouth. You know there are better things you can do with such a...pretty mouth, no?" the man winked and strode off to call roll. Romano was seething.

"Fratello, he was kidding," I said, willing myself for it to be true.

"That bastard!" he hissed, his hands balled into fists at his sides. Oh no, I thought.

"Hey, Romano, you know what happened today? I saw Mr Kirkland and Mr. Jones making out," I lied, trying to distract him.

"That son of a-wait, what? You saw who?" he asked, confused.

Success!

"Oh you know, just these two people that act like they hate each other," I said, shrugging.

"Why would I care?" he asked, arching a brow in question.

"Oh, no reason...," I trailed off, smiling to myself.

The rest of class we ran a few laps, okay, it was more than a few, but I wasn't going to complain. (Wait, what? Italy? Is that you?) It kept Romano from killing our teacher and focused on something besides being angry.

Finally, sixth period. The day had been pretty fun over all, but tiring. I was ready to unwind with some history. After parting with my brother, Elizabeta and I made our way to the other Mr. Beilschmidt's classroom. This time, we sat in the front, pretty close to the teacher's desk and the board. The rest of the kids sat more in the back, so I felt kind of weird sitting so close to the teacher's desk, but Elizabeta smiled and told me not to think too much about it. I was the one right next to the desk with Elizabeta to the right of me, though, so I felt more awkward. Would the others see me as trying to get in good with the teachers? I bit my lip. What did I care? I had a nice friend already, the others didn't matter. After that, I wasn't bothered by sitting where I was proudly. I did love history, after all.

Mr. Beilschmidt came into the room and I felt my heart stop. His blonde hair was slicked back, but a few stray hairs fell forward anyway. His eyes were so blue that they reminded me of the sky on a sunny day in Italy. His skin was pale, but not in sickly way. It suited him. He wore a dark blue suit with a black neck tie, but even through the suit you could see that the man was well endowed with muscle. Very well indeed. I snapped out of my thoughts as he slid a pair of glasses on and cleared his throat, calling attention to himself.

"Welcome, class. Now,I see we have a new student today," his gaze focused on me and I stopped breathing, causing Elizabeta to give me a worried look. "Mr. Vargas,care to introduce yourself?"

I stood up immediately, hitting both of my knees on the bottom of my desk. Ouch, I thought. A deep blush colored my cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Beilschmidt asked.

"S-si, I mean, yes," I responded quickly. I, too, cleared my voice. "Um, my name is Feliciano Vargas. I'm from Italy. It's nice to meet you all."

"Very good, now, please take a seat, Mr. Vargas. You came in at a very good time. We could use your help on some things. We are studying ancient Rome. Perhaps you could describe some of Italy to us one of these days," he said, turning to write on the white board.

"S-sure," I stuttered out, blushing again.

"Open your books to page one hundred thirteen. You see, in the beginning Rome was made up of many hill-top villages and was very small..."

The whole car ride home I was silent. I couldn't get that history teacher out of my head! What was wrong with me?

"Feliciano? You alright?" my fratello asked for the second time that day.

"Hm? Oh, yes, just tired,"I replied, smiling.

"Oh, well, we're having pasta for dinner," he informed me.

I laughed, "When don't we have pasta?"

"When we have lasagna or pizza," he replied, cracking a small smile.

We both laughed then, walking inside our home. Romano was in charge of dinner that night. We were pretty quite, unusual for us, but I did find out that Romano had taken a liking to Spanish.

"Is the teacher nice?" I asked him

He blushed, "No! He is a lazy, tomato bastard! But,um, the language is really pretty."

"Veh, really? That's good, then," I said, Thus ended our conversation. We both went to rooms for the night and I laid awake until around ten o'clock thinking about the day. As I drifted off into sleep, that history teacher floated into my mind and I smiled slightly, snuggling into my pillow.

**A/N: And that's a wrap! Chapter one complete! So, like it? Hate it? Tell me! France as a P.E. teacher? Muhahahahahaha! :)**

**Words used:**

**Fratello stupido -stupid brother**

**Grazie- Thank you**

**Mondiale – Worldwide (adjective, though) (Cheesy, I know)**

**Idiota- idiot**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since you guys liked it, here is chapter two~! I'm so happy you all like it~! Now, time for me to add in some drama, ne?**

**Two**

The next day went by relatively similar to the day before. Mr. Beilschmidt was going on about how awesome he was. He was really starting to wear on my nerves. I was by no means as snappy as my brother Romano, but for some reason I was feeling tense. It was strange, I had felt fine this morning, but after I talked to Elizabeta, I felt...weird. Upset. Not that I was upset with her, but with what she had said.

"You'll never believe what I heard!" she squealed.

"Veh? Good morning Elizabeta, what did you hear?" I asked with a smile.

"The other Mr. Beilschmidt was chatting up a blonde woman this morning!" she whispered excitedly.

"That's really-. What?" I asked, confused. My history teacher was...talking to a blonde lady?

"That's what I heard," she smiled.

"Oh, why would I care what he does?" I asked, sounding suspiciously like Romano.

"Feliciano, you okay? What's wrong?" she asked, noticing my change in mood.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I care what that teacher does," I grumbled, putting my head down on my desk, burying my face into my arms. Why was I so upset? Why did it feel like my heart was hurting. I didn't...I didn't like that teacher like that, right? He was a guy! I was a guy! It wasn't...right. Was it? And he was a teacher. I was a student. That definitely wasn't right.

Who cares what other people think? a small voice in my head.

"Feliciano, do you by chance...I don't know, have a crush on him?" she whispered to me lowly, so no one else could hear her.

I sat up stiffly in my chair, blushing madly, "What? Me? Oh no, I just met him! Plus, that would be gross, right? I mean I'm a boy and..." She was shaking her head.

"Love is love, right? Well, maybe it's not love..yet, but if you like someone, it doesn't matter about anything else except that feeling. I like someone, too," she told me.

"Veh, really? Will you tell me?" I asked, happy once more. Her words...helped. But. A part of me was still worried. I pushed that aside and gave Elizabeta my full attention.

"Well, it's a long story, kind of. For the first year of high school, I crushed madly over Roderich Edelstein. I thought, wow, we were the perfect match. And we went out. But,he became indifferent towards me, hardly even spoke to me, so we broke up. The funniest part was that he was Austrian and I'm Hungarian, so the split was predestined, huh?" she laughed, then continued. "Anyway, after the break up, Roderich claimed he 'saw the light! He wanted me back', but I wasn't going back to that. A few months after that, I stayed after school for a soccer game and walked back into the building to get my bag to go home when Roderich pushed me against the lockers and wouldn't let me go until I agreed to go back out with him. I struggled with him, but he wouldn't let me go. I was starting to panic when Mr. Beilschmidt came and saw the scene."

"You mean, Mr. Awesome or Ludwig?"

"Mr. Awesome. For once, he was series. He glared at Roderich and grabbed him up by his collar and threw him away from me. Then he yelled 'You don't force yourself on women! That is not awesome, Edelstein!' I was shocked beyond belief. Roderich ran off like a little girl and Mr. Beilschmidt offered to drive me home. I accepted because my ride had already left and I was going to walk anyway. He stopped by a small diner and told me I should eat, something about sugar being good for you when you get scared. I'm pretty sure it was bull, though."

"So, wait, you like...Mr. Beilschmidt?" I asked, surprised.

She blushed, "Yeah. Looks like we both like them Germans, huh?"

I laughed, "Yeah, I guess we do." I sobered after a moment, "Elizabeta? Is it..is it possible for me to like him that fast? I mean, I was only around him for about an hour..."

"Feliciano, don't tell me you've never liked someone before," she said, eying me.

"Um, is that bad? I mean, there were tons of cute girls, but that's all they were. I mean, I've never really connected with anyone like that."

Elizabeta squealed, "That is so cute!This is so romantic!"

"Oh? What is so cute and romantic, Ms. Hedervary?" Mr. Beilschmidt asked, absent-mindedly petting his little yellow bird, who I was pretty sure I had heard him call it Gilbird.

"Well, I was reading this yaoi manga and-," Mr Beilschmidt cut her off.

"Never mind. Forget I asked," he said, sighing.

Elizabeta smiled triumphantly and turned her head to wink at me. I blushed.

Literature and Math passed by with both of the teachers complaining about each other. I was starting to agree with Elizabeta on the fact that they had some sexual tension going on. Someone needed to lock them in a room together for a night. That would solve the problem, I thought with a laugh.

In Study Hall, I read the whole book "Anthem" in boredom since Elizabeta was working on solving some sort of equations. I had no idea why, since we hadn't been given any homework by Mr. Jones, but I left it alone. Maybe she was just practicing.

P.E. came rolling around and Elizabeta and I went our separate ways into the locker rooms. While changing I could hear Romano complaining to Heracles about his Spanish teacher.

"Veh, Romano, is he that bad?" I asked my fratello.

"Yes!" he hissed. "He refuses to call me Lovino or even Romano. It's always Roma or Lovi!"

"It's just pet-names, Romano. Maybe you're his favorite?" I suggested. Romano blushed.

"W-what are you b-blabbering about? There's no way!" he huffed stubbornly.

"Whatever you say, fratello. Anyway, does anyone know what we are doing today?"

"Physicals. Might as well keep your shirt off," Heracles said.

"Yes, indeed. Coach Bonnefoy likes to be...thorough," Honda said, walking over.

"You mean a pervert," Heracles sighed.

"That snail-sucking bastard! I dare him!" Romano hissed. (Sorry, France!)

"Veh, fratello, let's not kill anyone, alright?" I said,trying to smile and play off my words as a joke, but I was serious.

"Okay, let's get started! Honda, Heracles, you're up first!" called the French coach.

Honda gave me a weak smile and Heracles followed close behind with a sigh.

A few more names were called and then it was finally our turn. "Lovino and Feliciano Vargas!"

Romano looked at me and we both walked to the front of the locker room, around the lockers where no one could see us. We were last anyway and everyone else was in the gym doing whatever.

"Feliciano, you first," Coach Bonnefoy instructed.

He mad me do all these weird movements, bending in all sorts of ways at the waist to check for scoliosis. Then, he started to feel my arms, measuring them. Then he took my weight and height. His fingers ghosted over my lower abdomen and I shivered, but not in a good way.

"I need to check for hernias," he explained, kneeling before me, pressing his fingers into my abdomen in random places. I shot a look over to Romano.

He looked like he was struggling not to punch Coach Bonnefoy multiple times. I gave him a reassuring smile, or tried to, at least.

Coach Bonnefoy's hand ghosted over my thigh and I almost grabbed his hand, but restrained since he hadn't really done anything. I looked down at the blonde Frenchman and he looked up and licked his lips.

"Y-you done?" I questioned, voice slightly quivering. He wasn't going to try to...would he?

"Hm, yes. You're in very good shape, Feliciano Vargas," he smirked, standing.

"Ah, well, yes, thanks," I said backing away from him and pulling my shirt on.

I waited for Romano, not wanting to leave him all alone, even though Coach Bonnefoy assured me he was in good hands. I still was cautious.

Finally, we left the locker room. I was a bit freaked out. I mean, there wasn't that much need for touching...was there?

Romano looked normal, like he hadn't been bothered. Then again, Coach Bonnefoy hadn't lingered with his touches on Romano. He was quick and it seemed like a real physical whereas mine had been, well, too physical, for lack of a better word.

"You okay, Feliciano? Still upset about earlier?" Elizabeta asked in a whisper when she saw me come out.

"Huh? No, I am just tired, I guess. That physical was...weird," I said.

"Ha ha, I guess it is kind of weird to have a person of the same sex examine your body, but it's to make sure you're healthy, so don't think too much about it,"she replied, still smiling.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, smiling back. If I thought of it like that, then it'd be okay.

"Um, well, we might as well go change back into our regular clothes, "Elizabeta said, checking her phone, "The bell rings in two minutes."

I nodded and we all went and changed and the bell rang. Coach Bonnefoy winked at me as we left and I shivered once again, pulling my jacket tight around me with one hand and balancing my binders and text books in the other.

Elizabeta and I made our way to my favorite class. She was telling me how cute she thought it was that I was about to see my 'crush' and whatnot. I gave the occasional reply, but wasn't really paying any attention. For some reason I was really freaked out by Coach Bonnefoy. I was probably being paranoid, but I couldn't shake the feeling even when I told myself I was just imagining things.

We entered the classroom and Mr. Beilschmidt walked in as the bell rang. He had his glasses already on today and was wearing a light gray suit that once again showed how well his physique was.

"Good afternoon everyone. Everyone's days were well, I presume?" he asked good naturedly. The was a chorus of yeah's, but I didn't rely and just looked down at my desk, pretending my blank sheet of notebook paper was the most interesting thin in the world.

"And Mr. Vargas? Your day wasn't well?" he addressed me. I blushed, and mentally slapped myself.

"Oh, um, it was fine, really. Nothing to complain about," I said, giving a weak smile. He nodded and turned to the board after giving me a 'are-you-okay' look. I just stared ahead at the board as he began lecturing.

"As we learned yesterday, the Etruscan, Latin and Greek people began the settlements in Rome along the Tiber River around 1000 BC. Can anyone tell me the legend of how Rome really began?" Mr. Beilschmidt asked. No one raised their hands. I sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Mr. Vargas?" he asked.

"Rome was founded by two twin brothers- Romulus and Remus. They were the sons of the god Mars and a Latin princess. Her brother seizes power and forces her to remain a virgin, most likely in order to have his rule unopposed. Then, Mars, um, visits her and she conceives the twins. The princess' brother takes the boys and abandons them to die in the Tiber River. By some act of fate, the current drifts the infants to a female wolf who raised them until a Shepard and his wife foster them until manhood. Then, once they discover their lineage, they kill their uncle and restore their grandfather to his throne. Instead of waiting to inherit the land, they founded a city of their own on two separate hill tops. Remus is killed by Romulus in an argument," I said, sighing.

"Very good," Mr. Beilschmidt said, nodding.

"What set Rome on the map, began the empire we now know it to be?" he asked, scanning the class.

Again, no answer. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Mr. Vargas?"

"Their battle with Carthage. General Hannibal was one of the most feared generals of the time . Rome had control over all of Italy, but wasn't exactly a super-power. Hannibal nearly took Rome. General Hannibal was one of the most feared generals of the time Rome had controlled all of Italy, but it wasn't exactly a super-power. Hannibal nearly takes Rome. Instead of going back to battle, a new Roman general decided to wait out the Carthaginian army and slowly, but surely, Hannibal's number of men dwindled down from lack of food and shelter. In 146 BC, Rome sets out for Carthage and destroys all signs that existed. Then, Rome controlled all of the Mediterranean."

"You know your history, Mr. Vargas," Mr. Beilschmidt said, smiling. I blushed slightly.

"Um, you know, you don't have to call me that," I murmured. "They call my grandpa that."

"Hm," was his reply to me. "Now, something never before seen in the history of man at the time, the Twelve Tables were established. For what purpose?"

"To protect the rights of the Roman citizens," I replied, seeing as no one else was going to. Plus, I kinda liked Mr. Beilschmidt's attention on me.

"And who were the citizens?"

"Land owners, the wealthy," I said and was awarded another small smile.

After that, he went on with his lecturing. I began to doodle on my paper randomly, not really paying attention. I was just beginning to really calm down and stop being paranoid.

I felt a large hand on my shoulder and jumped, looking up into blue eyes. At first I was scared and then I realized it was just Mr. Beilschmidt.

"Ah, sorry to startle you. The bell rang. You can go now," he said softly.

"Oh, um it's fine. Sorry you had to get my attention. I'm just being a bit spacey," I replied, scratching the back of my head nervously.

"It's quite alright. You know, Feliciano, if you're having...difficulty fitting in here, you can always come talk to me. Do you have a Study Hall?" he asked.

"Um, yes. I have it fourth period," I said.

"Hm, well,that won't work. I have a class fourth period. Your brother is in it, actually. What about lunch? When do you eat?"

"Uh, right before fourth period, so first lunch," I replied, wondering where this was going.

"Well, as luck would have it, I have a planning period then. If you ever need to talk and have someone listen or give advice, just come on over here. Or even if you just want someone to eat with, I won't mind. I know starting a new school your senior year is tough, especially in a new country. My brother and I came here from Germany while we were in high school as well. I was a junior and he was a senior, though, so it's not exactly the same, but I still understand," he said, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Oh, um, thank you, Mr. Beilschmidt! I may take you up on that!" I smiled at him.

"Ah, it's no problem, really. Have a good day,alright?" he said as I stood to leave.

"Si! You too!" I replied happily, not even caring I had said half of that sentence in Italian.

I made my way to Romano's car to find he was waiting rather impatiently.

"Finally, stupido fratello! You took ages! What were you doing, hitting on some poor girl?"he asked.

"Ah, something like that," I said, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Well?" he asked, starting the car.

"Well what?"

"Did you get her number?" he asked.

"No, but I got something better," I replied, a goofy smile plastered on my face.

"Ugh, don't even tell me," he moaned, thinking the worst.

If you knew, fratello, that I liked a guy, what would you do? I thought as we made our way home.

**A/N: This was a bit shorter than expected, but eh, I had fun writing it! Lots of back stories here, huh? Sorry to any France fans, I had to have a "bad guy" and he fit the bill, so...Yeah, sorry again! Don't hate me, please! I am writing the third chapter, so, yay! I really like this story and it's just beginning!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am aware that there are some grammatical errors. For some reason, when it is being posted to FanFiction, these weird things are happening, so sorry guys. I really did reread it multiple times and the errors weren't there. But, alas, fate is cruel. On with the story~!**

**Three**

When we arrived at the house, Romano stormed into the house ahead of me. I followed quickly behind him and found him glaring into the fridge.

"Um, fratello?"

"I'm fine."

"You're so stubborn! What's wrong? Just tell me. We're twins, I know when somethings wrong," I said, tapping the side of my head for good measure.

"Fine! You know what? You really want to know?" he yelled, getting into my face as he did.

"Um, yes," I said in a small voice.

"I want to be like you! Can you believe that? Me, wanting to be like my stupido fratello!" he cried angrily.

"Uh...why?" I asked, confused. What was wrong with him.

"Your...Your normal."

"What do you mean? I am most definitely not normal," I laughed, not knowing what he was talking about.

"At least your not gay!" he hissed, then it was silent.

"Fratello..."

"Shut up!"

"Are you..gay?" I asked quietly.

He turned away from me before answering, "...yes."

"So?" I asked, overjoyed on the inside. This could not be any better! I wasn't alone!

"I- what? You aren't freaked out? Grossed out?" he asked.

"Um, fratello, I have a confession,too. I like guys," I said, blushing.

"You? But you said that...What?" he asked in confusion.

"I never said that it was a girl I was talking to, fratello."

"Oh," was all he said.

"What made you tell me now? Not that I'm not glad you told me or anything?" I asked, looking at him as he wrung his hands together.

"Well, I thought you were flirting with some girl and I just...guess I couldn't take it any more."

"Oh, well, I guess that makes since that way," I nodded.

"Yeah, well, it's your turn to cook dinner," he said, turning on his heel to go upstairs to his room.

"Yeah, yeah. I know! I'll call you down when it's done," I told him.

I decided to make homemade pizza. I began to mix the dough. Then I rolled it out and poured some sauce evenly onto the dough. Afterwords, I added cheese and then the pepperonis and placed in into the already pre-heated oven. I set the timer for forty-five minutes.

I sat down at the bar, not that we had any alcohol, and just relaxed. The day had certainly been different. First Elizabeta told me she heard Mr. Beilschmidt was talking to some blonde, then I realized I liked him, then Coach Bonnefoy creeped me out, then Mr. Beilschmidt offered to allow me to eat lunch with him, and then Romano came out of the closet to me. I yawned when I thought about all of the events. It was the second day at Mondiale High and things were already getting interesting.

My cellphone began to vibrate and I looked down at it confused. I was sure I hadn't given anyone the number yet. I typed in my pass-code and viewed the text message.

**From: XXX-XXX-XXXX.**

**Received: 5:39 PM**

**Hey, it's Elizabeta! Wanna hang today?**

I stared confused at me phone. How in the world...? I quickly changed the unknown number to Elizabeta and texted back.

**To: Elizabeta 3**

**Um, can't, sorry. I'm cooking dinner tonight. Hey! **

**Wanna come over to eat?**

I waited a few moments before my phone vibrated again. I swiftly retyped in my code and pulled up the text.

**From: Elizabeta3**

**Received: 5:42 PM**

**Okay! (: When should I come over?**

**Need your address, too!**

I told her to come over now and gave her the directions to my house. I ran upstairs to Romano's door and knocked a few times before he grumbled and opened his door.

"What, idiota?" he asked.

"Um, we're having a dinner guest over, so I was just letting you know,"I said, smiling.

"A guest? Who?" he questioned.

"Elizabeta Hedervary," I replied.

"I thought you said you weren't talking to a girl," he responded, looking suspicious.

"I'm not! She is my friend!" I defended.

"Oh, alright then. So, um, do you, you know..."

"Do I..?"

"Like anyone?" he asked, blushing.

"Um, well, it's rather complicated. And if I do tell you, you have to promise not to-," I was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"Go answer it. We'll talk later,"he said,motioning for the stairs.

I nodded and ran down to answer it.

I opened the door to reveal a smiling Elizabeta. I smiled back and stepped aside to let her in.

"Whoa, this is so beautiful!" she commented, looked around as I shut the door.

"Yeah, my grandpa is a designer, so I guess is kind of rubbed off on me ."

"Your grandpa won't mind that I'm here, will he? I'm not interrupting, am I?" she questioned.

"Oh no, Grandpa is in Italy. Romano and I live alone."

"So, you designed this?" she asked,amazed. I blushed.

"Well, yeah, but Romano designed his room. He didn't bother to help with anywhere else, though," I replied.

"You're good. Is this what you want to do when you're older?" she asked.

"Ah, no, actually, I want to open an Italian restraunt,"I replied.

"Oh really? And you're cooking tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I'm cooking. I made a homemade pizza. You like pepperonis, right?" I asked.

"Oh yes! I love it! And I get to taste Chef Feliciano's pizza," she smiled.

I led Elizabeta to the kitchen after hearing the timer go off. I put on some mitts and pulled it out and set it on top of the stove to cool. I had already set some places for the three of us.

"I'll be right back, okay? I have to go tell Romano it's dinner time," I said.

"No need, fratello. I'm already down. I heard the timer go off," Romano said, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, well then, how about some drinks? Say, Elizabeta, what would you like? We have Coke, sweet tea, orange juice, milk, lemonade and water," I said, looking into the fridge.

"Coke's fine," she replied happily.

I pulled out three Coke's, knowing Romano would want one. I handed theirs to them and grabbed the pizza to sit it on the table in the middle. We all took a seat at the square table and I cut the pizza. Everyone got two pieces to start with and ate in relative silence at first.

"Wow, Feliciano, this is really good. I'd come to your restraunt all the time! I'll be your number one customer!" Elizabeta said, smiling over at me.

"Ah, thanks, Elizabeta. I'm glad I have your faith in me!" I laughed.

"So, Elizabeta, why is such a pretty girl like you hanging around my lame fratello?" Romano asked, joining in the conversation.

"Feliciano is so sweet! Plus, we have a lot in common, right?" she asked, winking at me.

"Um, right!" I blushed and Romano eyed us suspiciously.

"What is it? Spill," he asked, glaring.

Elizabeta glanced at me and I nodded. "Might as well tell him, I guess."

"He is your brother, after all," Elizabeta agreed.

"Um, fratello, you have to promise not to be angry or anything, alright? I mean it, no judgment whatsoever," I said, giving him my impression of his glare. He nodded.

"*Beh, un po 'come l'insegnante di storia ... A dire il vero, mi piace un sacco," I said in Italian.

(Well, I kind of like the history teacher... Actually, I like him a lot.)

"He was quiet and Elizabeta had no idea what I just said. Then, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, he nodded.

"Oh cool. Why would I get angry?" he asked.

"Um, fratello, it's not the most normal thing in the world to like your teacher," I pointed out.

"So? Us Vargas twins aren't exactly normal, are we?" he asked, giving me a rare grin.

"So you're okay with it?" I asked, hesitant.

"Fratello, listen, alright? I think it's fine. If you like him, go for it. But be careful,alright?" he said.

"Alright, I will," I glanced over at Elizabeta, who was looking confused. "I told him. He's okay with it."

"Oh good! Now, one big happy family, right?" she asked.

"I guess so. So, how's you family, Elizabeta?" I asked.

"Oh, I also live alone."

"Did they stay in Hungary?"

"Um, no they died."

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeta. I didn't mean to reopen old wounds," I said, frowning.

"No, it's fine. I'm alright," she reassured with a smile.

"Our parents died, too. When we were babies," Romano said, looking away from us.

"Well, we have each other, right? We can be a family, veh? You're welcome here anytime you want. It must be lonely living alone," I said, looking over at Romano for help.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind if you came over or anything. It's not really safe for a girl to live alone, anyway," Romano said.

I sat thinking for a moment. It really wasn't safe for her to live alone, especially with the whole Roderich thing. He hadn't bothered her lately from what she told me, but you never know.

"Elizabeta, if you want, you could stay with us. We have extra rooms," I said, but then realized I'd only known her for two days, "But only if you want to. I mean, I realize we just met and all, but I think it'd be nice if you stayed here."

"Really? Are you...sure? Like you said, we just met and all... I could be a crazy ax murderer," she said.

"Well, I could say the same," I laughed.

"Go home and get some clothes. Stay the night or stay a few nights. Test the waters, so to speak. It'd be nice to have a sister," Romano said, looking away with a dark blush on his cheeks.

"Awe, fratello~!" I cooed.

"Shut up!" he hissed in embarrassment.

"That's a good idea, Romano. I'll take you upon your offer."

"Feliciano, you go with her. I'll put away the leftovers and do the dishes," Romano said, being kind for a change.

"Veh~! Grazie, fratello!" I smiled.

"Okay, we can head to my apartment now, if you want," Elizabeta said, sounding a bit shy.

"Sure!" I said.

We left the house in her green Nissan and drove across town to the only apartment complex in town. She led me to her room. It was relatively small, but it was only for one person.

She went into her room and came back with her book bag and a duffel bag of clothes and other stuff.

"I'll carry that," I said, taking the bags from her.

"Thanks," she said, blushing slightly.

"No problem," I said, carrying them out to her car.

"Um, Feliciano, I work at a cafe three days a week, but I get off at eight. I'll get some more shifts so I can help out with bills if I do stay," she said.

"Eh? What? No, don't do that. We can afford you. I promise you we don't lack in that department. We have our inheritance plus four thousand a month from our Grandpa. Everything is paid for and then some. And Grandpa pays the bills without detracting from the four thousand a month."

"Whoa," she said, shocked.

"Yeah, he likes to spoil us," I laughed. "So, think of it like this: Romano and I have adopted you as our sister. You can work if you want, but our money is your money."

"Are you sure Romano is okay with that? I'm still going to work, though. I'll feel better," she said.

"Romano wouldn't have suggested you spend the night if he minded, you know. He must really like you because he hates most people," I told her. "Well, it's not hate so much as I think he is afraid to gain them only to lose them."

"Wow, you really must be close," she said, peeking at me as she drove.

"Yeah, he and I are a lot more alike than most twins," I said, chuckling.

"You mean he's...? He likes guys?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah," I laughed at the look on her face.

"Hey," she said, "At least we all play for the same team. We can even talk about hot guys in front of him!" She squealed with delight.

We arrived back at the house and we came in to find Romano on the couch watching television.

"I'm going to show Elizabeta to her room," I told him as I carried her bags up the stairs, Elizabeta following close behind.

I led her to the room to the right of my own, the one with it's own bathroom. It was mostly white in furnishing with light browns here and there.

"It's beautiful, Feliciano," she gasped.

"It's all yours, if you want it. You have your own bath room right over there," I said, pointing to the left door in the far corner.

"Oh wow," she whispered, "This is...Wow. Um, I think I'll stay. Um and Feliciano? Thanks. You're my best friend. I know we haven't known each other long, but it feels like we've known each other for centuries," she said.

"I know," I said, smiling. "I feel that way, too. Maybe we knew each other in a past life?" I joked.

"Maybe," she laughed.

"I'll let you get settled in, then."

Later that night, we all sat together and watched a Christmas movie, "Desperately Seeking Santa", on ABC Family. After that, we took turns with the shower and all went to bed.

As I closed my eyes, Mr. Beilschmidt came into my mind and I smiled. I had a sister now, my smile grew. Maybe I really wouldn't mess up this time. I really did love my life at the moment.

**A/N: So this chapter was dedicated to some quality family time. You know, accepting others and becoming closer. Plus, learning being a family doesn't mean you have to have blood ties. Two chapters in one day for my favorite anime ever! Also, for you guys! I love you all~! Reviews are love~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was just re-inspired for this story guys! I know what direction I'm going to take for sure now! I listened to Numa Numa the English version and it was, well, good for the creative mojo! I really hate that school is starting back. Normally, I'd be excited to get out of my house, but I really want to write this story~! I think I'll just write it all on notebook paper during the day and type it up when I get home. Yupp. Thanks for the people who have reviewed **DivineOokami, coolcat101s, Iron Morgan, Pannie and characard! **You guys are the best~! You're an inspiration yourselves, you know, just to know that people are liking this story. Thanks again for taking time to review and read this story. Now, on to the story~!**

**Four**

The next day, I woke up early in the morning. It was unusual, but the smell of bacon woke me. There was no way Romano got up early to cook. There was no way. I got up and slid off of my bed, walking downstairs to find Elizabeta making pancakes and bacon.

"Whoa," I said, mouth beginning to water from the sight and smell.

"Good morning, Feliciano," she chirped happily, pouring the mix into a pan, causing a delicious sizzle.

"Ah, good morning, Elizabeta! You didn't have to make breakfast...though we usually don't do it, anyway," I said.

"I know," she smiled, "but since you won't let me pitch in money wise, I plan to pitch in with the other things. You guys take turns cooking, right? I want in."

I stared at the food with my mouth watering, "Um, sure. You can cook anytime you want."

"Cool. You might wanna go get dressed so you'll have time to eat. See if Romano is hungry, too, will you?" she asked.

"Sure!" I said, turning to leave and do as she asked.

"Once again little fratello, no need. I smelt the food from my sleep," Romano said, coming down the stairs already dressed.

"What are you two? Blood hounds?" she asked with a laugh.

"Nope, we're Italian," Romano and I said in unison. All three of us burst into laughter.

I ran up stairs to get dressed. I picked out a red t-shirt with gold writing saying 'Don't Sweat My Swag' and some black jeans. I chose to wear my black sneakers and Romano's leather jacket I had yet to give back. I ran my comb through my hair and smiled at my stubborn little curl. (Any one notice the certain colors? Hehe! Sorry about the 'swag' thing...Didn't know what else to put on the shirt).

I went back downstairs hurriedly before Romano stuffed himself full of all the food. I made my way to the table and piled some food onto a plate and grabbed a fork and a knife. My first bite nearly made me melt.

"Elizabeta," I said once I finished my breakfast.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You must work in my restraunt!" I exclaimed and she laughed.

"I want a ten percent cut," she joked.

"Done!" Romano and I both said, laughing once again.

I packed my lunch since I had forgotten the first two days and had to eat the scary school food. I went ahead and made Romano and Elizabeta one, too, since there was a lot of leftover pizza.

We made our way to school and I was really excited. The first few minutes flew by and then I found myself sitting in Mr. Beilschmidt's class and he had finally been triggered to talk about Prussia.

"Hey, Feliciano, I didn't get to thank you for making lunch today," Elizabeta said, giving me a hug from beside me. I hugged back.

"It's no problem. You made breakfast," I smiled.

"Oi, no PDA in the classroom, lovebirds," Mr. Beilschmidt said with a grin, but I saw something else in his eyes. Jealousy? Hm, I thought, maybe Elizabeta's love isn't unrequited.

"It's not like that, Mr. Beilschmidt. That's my *sorella," I told him, trying to explain the situation before it was misconstrued.

"Sorella? Your sister?" he asked, not sure if he knew the word I was using.

"Ah,si! Elizabeta is my sister in all the ways that really count," I replied.

He cleared his throat a bit, "Yes, well, let's keep the hugging to a minimum, ja?" He was clearly relieved. Was I the only one who was noticing that?

"Yes sir!" I said, giving him a two finger salute to which he chuckled at.

I looked over to Elizabeta who was giving me a 'thank-you' look. I smiled and shook my head to show it was no problem. Class went on as usual as he began to talk about the photoelectric effect.

" In 1839, Alexandre Edmond Becquerel discovered the photovoltaic effect while studying the effect of light on electrolytic cells. Now, we know that electrolytic cellsareelectrochemical cells that have undergone a redox reaction when electrical energy is applied. We know that it is most often used to decompose chemical compounds, in a process called electrolysis...," he said as my mind began to wander.

The bell rang finally and I was happy to leave,one class closer to lunch...

"Ms. Hedervary, please stay a moment after class. I need to speak with you," he said, then noticed me hoovering behind her, "Alone."

I took the hint and left the room, but waited near the door. Unfortunately, I couldn't hear what was being said. I whistled along to a song I heard awhile back and thought about some of the lyrics.

Hello, salute, it's me, your Duke  
And I made something that's real to show you how I feel  
Hello, hello, it's me, Picasso  
I will paint, my words of love, with your name on every wall.  
When you leave my colors fade to gray  
Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay  
Every word of love I used to say.  
Now I paint them everyday.  
When you leave my colors fade to gray  
Hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away  
Every word of love I use to say.  
Now I paint them everyday.

(Don't own these lyrics,unfortunately).

Elizabeta came out a few moments into me whistling the song. She looked distressed, but happy at the same time.

"Elizabeta?" I asked, stopping whistling.

"I'm...I'm not really doing too well in science, it seems," she said.

"Oh? What else did he say?" I asked, knowing there was something more to it than that.

"He wants to start tutoring me after school," she said, blushing.

"Oh! This is great!" I exclaimed as we made our way to Literature. The quickly added, "Not that you're not doing well, but that he's wanting to see you outside of school."

"I know what you meant, Feliciano. I guess you're right! This could be good, right?" she asked, smiling.

"It could!" I agreed.

"Now," she smirked devilishly as we entered Literature, "we just have to get you and Ludwig to spend some alone tome together~! The faster you start, the better off it will be!"

"Actually, I have to tell you something. Mr. Beilschmidt thought I was having a hard time here and offered to let me eat lunch with him...every day."

"You have to go!" she squealed.

"Huh? What about you?" I asked.

"I have your bro- our brother, Honda and Heracles. I'll be fine! You have to go~!" she cried, earning a hard look from Mr. Kirkland. "Sorry," she told him meekly.

"If your sure," I said.

"I am. So, if you show up at lunch,I swear I'll drag you to that class myself," she warned.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed, catching a glare from Mr. Kirkland.

Besides all of the glaring through class, he was definitely in a good mood. A lot better than . Kirkland made us work after that and soon the bell rang for third period. Mr. Jones was absent today and Mr. Williams was standing in for him since he didn't have a class this period. The mousy man seemed pretty uncomfortable with a new group of children than he was used to and I felt bad for him considering Mr. Jones didn't leave us any work (what an awesome teacher!) to do in his absence.

The rest of the class had taken it upon themselves to gather in circles of friends and chatted away happily in hushed tones. Mr. Williams stood at the front and looked as if he didn't know what to do. I felt bad for him,considering he was quite nice and was my teacher. I decided to call him over.

"Mr. Williams?" I asked, catching his attention. He walked over to where Elizabeta and I were in the back of the room rather gratefully. I smiled inwardly.

"Yes, Feliciano?" he asked. See? He had taken it upon himself to know my name though he and I had never had an official conversation. He was a really nice guy from what I saw and heard.

"I know it's not common practice, but you could sit back here and talk with us if you're bored."

"Yeah!" Elizabeta smiled, jumping in.

Mr. Williams gave us a shy smile and sat in a desk by us. He was young enough that if it were not for his suit, I'd think he was a student himself.

"How are you liking Mondiale so far?"he asked lightly,trying to find a topic to discuss with us.

"Oh, it's alright. I haven't met any mean people, so, I'd say I'm doing well! Plus, I have Elizabeta! She is super sweet!" I said to the man.

"Oh? That's good. I'm glad you're getting along well," Mr. Williams smiled.

"Is your brother alright? It's not like Mr. Jones to..miss days without telling us," Elizabeta asked, concern coloring her features.

Mr. Williams blushed slightly, "I, um, yes, he is fine. It seems he is just a bit tired."

Elizabeta wiggled her eyebrows at me suggestively and I blushed, but Mr. Williams didn't seem to catch it. But, she was probably right. Mr. Kirkland was in a suspiciously good mood...

"Are you two excited?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Excited?"

"Christmas Break is coming up...and the big winter formal," he replied, eying us.

"Really? I forgot all about Christmas! I have to go shopping for Grandpa and Romano! You, too, Elizabeta!" I fretted.

"Feliciano, it's alright, there is still three weeks until Christmas," Elizabeta soothed.

"I didn't mean to cause you distress. I'm terribly sorry," Mr. Williams said quickly.

"Oh no, it's not your fault. It's just that I forgot. Thank you for reminding me," I told him, smiling.

"Ah, sure thing, Feliciano."

We chatted about useless things after that like the weather, school, politics. It was a very enjoyable conversation, in all truthfulness. As the bell rang, Elizabeta and I gathered our things and stood.

"It was really nice talking to you both. We should do it again. See you after your lunch," Mr. Williams said, waving to us as we left. We waved back after agreeing with him.

We stopped by our lockers and I put away my things except the ones I'd need for my last few classes and my lunch. I began to follow Elizabeta to the cafeteria when she turned a glare to me.

"Feliciano," she said in a warning tone. I sighed, turning to go down the opposite hall.

"Fine, fine. I'm going," I said and she waved happily to me, wishing me to have a good lunch.

I walked down towards Mr. Beilschmidt's classroom. My heart began to do a funny leaping thing and my stomach was turning. I couldn't decide if it was a bad feeling or a good feeling. I was nervous beyond belief at this point and I could hear my heart beat in my ears.

With a shaky hand, I grabbed the handle and twisted it down, taking a deep breath. The classroom was completely void of any students. At his desk in the far corner of the room sat Mr. Beilschmidt. His suit today was black, but he had his tie loosened and his blazer off. His white button's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his glasses were perched on his nose, slipping slightly. He seemed to be grading papers and I didn't want to interrupt, so I went to back out slowly before he noticed me.

As my hand touched the handle behind me, his voice startled me. "Don't leave, Feliciano. Come sit." He hadn't once looked up from his papers. I went to sit at the desk I usually sat in, but he looked up and motioned for the chair to the side of his desk. I blushed and sat, setting my things beside me on the floor besides my lunch.

"Are you sure I should be in here, Mr. Beilschmidt? You seem kind of busy," I said, still not wanting to bother the busy-looking man.

"You're fine. I told you that you could, right?" he said, looking up once again with a tiny smile.

"Um, yes," I said, unable to form any other coherent words at that moment.

After a few moments, I opened one of my Coke's and sipped it for a moment.

"Please, eat. Don't let my boring presence stop you," he told me, looking pointedly at my lunch.

"Ah, but it would be rude to eat before you, right?" I said,confused.

"That's kind of you, Feliciano, but I did not bring a lunch today, I'm afraid. I was in a bit of a rush this morning," he told me.

Doesn't like like it to me, I thought,my eyes trailing over his seemingly perfect features. I then looked down at my lunch and got an idea.

"Say, I have enough for two, if you want some...Not that you have to take it or anything. I made some homemade pizza yesterday and there was extra so I brought two pieces with me and I have another Coke if you want them," I stammered out in a rush.

"Really? Thank you. I'll take you up on that," he replied, setting his papers to the side.

I gave him a slice of pizza and the other Coke and he thanked me again. I told him it was no problem.

"Wow, this is really good. And you made this from scratch?" he asked, impressed.

"Uh, yeah,"I blushed.

"You're good. I've never really been a fan of pizza, but this is delicious," he told me.

"You've just never had true Italian pizza,"I said, smiling. "But, um, Mr Beilschmidt? What made you get into teaching? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, you see I love history. Just learning about the world and how it's worked in the past intrigues me. It always has. So, I wanted a career where I could teach what I love to others,"he shrugged.

"That's really nice. You don't get to see a lot of people doing what they love, you know? All people care about is money. How fast they can get it and how much of it they can get. It's refreshing to know people still follow their dreams," I mused, smiling to myself.

"I noticed you were a bit of a history buff, based off your records. What is your dream?" he asked, looking interested. Not like when the counselors at schools come in and help you plan out your career plans,pretending to be interested in what you're going to do. No, he was genuinely asking.

"I want to open an Italian restraunt. Not the kind they have here that claim to be Italian, but true Italian and serves the best dishes Italy has."

"Hm, well, if this pizza is any sign of your skills, I'd say you have a really nice shot of achieving that dream. You just have to work hard and everything will eventually fall into place." I looked up and stared into his eyes. Everything stopped for a moment. There was nothing else. Nothing else mattered in that moment except he and I in that room.

"Thank you," I breathed, trying to focus,but it was quite hard.

"I said nothing but the truth. There is no need to thank me, but you're welcome, anyway. So, how is school? Any teachers or students giving you a hard time?" he said gently.

Coach Bonnefoy creeps the living daylights out of me. "No, I'm doing alright. I mean, it's only the third day, right?"

"A lot can happen in three days, Feliciano," he pointed out.

Yeah, I thought, I could start to fall for my teacher. Who's a guy.

"It sure can," I agreed,shaking my head with a small laugh.

"Is anything bothering you, Feliciano? You can talk to me," he asked, giving me a weird look.

"No, not really. I mean, there have been a lot of changes these last few days. Like you said, a lot can happen. And it has. Plus, I was reminded I had quite a bit of Christmas shopping to do. And that there is a dance coming up," I sighed, caving in and telling him. I felt like I could tell him anything- I wanted to tell him everything. But I knew if I did, I could mess it all up.

"Are you planning on asking someone? Like Ms. Hedervary?" he asked, clearly amused.

I shook my head, "No, to both. Our relationship isn't like that."

"It could be," he replied.

Why did I feel we weren't talking about Elizabeta anymore? I shook the feeling off. Of course we were. There was no way we weren't.

"Not a chance. She's a sister in my eyes. Besides, she has her heart set out for one guy and one guy only. But, even if none of that were true, she isn't exactly my type," I explained.

"Why not? She is a very pretty girl. And smart," he said,curious to my reasoning.

Bingo, I thought dryly. There's the two main problems. She's a girl. She's not you. But I couldn't exactly tell him that.

"We're just not the type to be compatible in that way," I replied, trying to find words to explain without actually having to tell him.

"Oh, I see," was his response. Do you? I thought with humor.

"You know, your brother thought the same thing you did,"I told him.

"Really? And what is that?"

"That Elizabeta and I were and item. Of course, I told him that we weren't. Honesty is the best policy, no?" I smiled.

"It is," he agreed, "But it looks like our conversation is going to be cut short. Your lunch break is almost over."

"Ah, it is. I guess I better start heading to Study Hall," I said, sighing.

"Do you not like that class?" he questioned, standing to take our trash and throw it away.

"It's not that. I'm just always bored in there. Don't get me wrong, Mr. Williams is an awesome guy, but the class...isn't, I don't know. I just don't like being idle for too long." (Italy...Is this really you? 0.o)

"Hm, I think I have a solution. I need help grading these papers. I've fallen behind in grading since my older brother insists that I drive him all over town until the late hours of the evening. Why don't you stay in here and grade while I teach? I'll call you teacher and let him know where you'll be until you want to start going back to his class again."

"Really? You're so kind! Veh~!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled slightly, "Give me one moment."

He picked up his room telephone and dialed a three digit number.

"Ah, Matthew? It's Ludwig. I'm going to be keeping Feliciano Vargas during this period for awhile. Hm? Yes, yes, that's fine. Goodbye."

"Well, you're cleared to stay," he told me, hanging up the phone.

"Really, thank you, Mr. Beilschmidt."

"No need. I need the help. It's a win-win, right?" he said, shrugging again.

"You're right," I nodded, smiling.

The bell rang and I watched as Mr. Beilschmidt went to his board and began to draw out a map. It looked familiar. I wracked my brain to remember where I had seen it before, but nothing was coming up. Until he labeled it the Holy Roman Empire. Oh, I thought. Now I see it.

As the students piled in, I saw my brother pause by what I assumed to be his desk and stare at me.

"What are you doing here, fratello?" he questioned, clearly confused.

"Oh, you know, this and that."

He raised an eyebrow at me then looked to Mr. Beilschmidt. He mouthed over to me, "Did you tell him?'

I shook my head violently and a mad blush broke out across my cheeks. He laughed and sat down. I sat in the chair Mr. Beilschmidt had been in and immediately felt like melting. It smelled like him...Like rain and mint. It was a very pleasant smell.

Mr. Beilschmidt came over tome and showed me his rubric on how to grade a few tests. Then, he told me to read through the essays on ancient Rome and check for accuracy, not grammatical efficiency. I nodded and got to work.

I was so immersed that I nearly fell out of the chair when the bell rang. I had finished grading all of the work he had on his desk, though, so I felt happy I could help him.

"You finished all of it?" he asked, surprise written all over his handsome face.

"Um, yes. They were all actually well written and the tests were all passing," I beamed. "You're a great teacher."

This time he blushed, "I, uh, thank you. I'll see you sixth period, Feliciano."

"You're welcome! I'll see you then!" I said, gathering my things and leaving.

I practically skipped the whole way to P.E., excitement coming out of me in waves. I had so much to tell Elizabeta about! My excitement died, though, when I heard a familiar female voice sounding distressed. I broke out into a run, no one in the halls to stop me. I turned the corner and the scene I found caused rage to flood though my veins.

"You best let go of her, before I rip you to shreds!" I hissed darkly.

A pair of violet eyes flashed angrily in my direction. I glared back even more angrily at the dark haired boy. Elizabeta, from her position against the lockers and struggling to get his hands off of her, look at me in surprise and relief.

"F-Feliciano," she stuttered, let out a breath.

I threw off my borrowed leather jacket and it landed against the lockers, sliding to the floor to my right. The boy released Elizabeta, causing her to slide to the floor, her knees seeming to give out. He stomped closer to me, as if to threaten me off. I gave him a

"You just messed with the wrong girl," I growled.

**A/N: Phew! I got this done before my own homework! Oh well, ha ha. Anyway, hope you like it! I thought about this story all day!I'm going to try to update as often as possible. To me, I hope daily. That'd be nice, so let's all hope my teacher decided to be merciful! Off to do homework~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I haven't posted in FOREVER! I'm so sorry guys! My sister got me in trouble for something I didn't do and my mom took away computer rights. Eh, siblings... Anyway, here is the next installment! Hope you enjoy!**

**Five**

"Who do you think you are, little man?" the dark haired boy hissed.

"I do not think I am anyone. I know who I am, but you have obviously forgotten who you are," I smirked, cracking my knuckles.

He laughed at me. My eyes narrowed on him. We were in each others faces at that point. He pushed me backwards and I hit the lockers. Angrily, I pushed myself off of them.

"What's your problem, man? Hm? Why do you keep messing with Elizabeta?" I hissed, grabbing him by his collar and pulling his face close to mine.

"It's none of your business, you Italian small fry! Seriously! Are you a chick?" he spat, trying to push me off of him.

"What? You jerk! I'm not a chick! Answer my question before I freaking pound your face in!"

The only answer I got was a punch in the face. I felt my tooth cut into my lip harshly and let out a small yelp.

Reeling my own fist back I hit Roderich square in the jaw, sending him backwards to the ground. I jumped on top of him,fist raised.

"Why do you keep bothering her? Huh?"  
He mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"Speak louder, or so help me God!"

"I said, I just don't want to be without her1 I love her!I know that now! I'm ready to do whatever it takes to win her back!"

"Let me let you in on a little secret, si? You do not treat women that way and expect their love in return. You stay away from Elizabeta, got it? You've done enough!"

He pushed me off of him and slammed me into the ground, punching me a few more times.

"Do not tell me what to do! You don't know who you're messing with!"

"I smiled, blood trickling from the corner of my mouth. "Really? Wanna see what happens when you mess with the family?"

"You son of a bi-!" Roderich's curse was cut off by a loud voice.

"Roderich Edelstein! What on God's earth do you think you are doing?"

I looked up slightly to see Mr. Beilschmidt looked quite frantic. His blue eyes scanned the scene.

"At it again? Did my brother not catch you doing this not too long ago? Do you want to be expelled?" he asked,anger lacing his tone.

"N-no," Roderich stuttered, getting off of me.

"Go see the principal,Mr. Edelstein. Now," Mr. Beilschmidt hissed, trying to gather composure.

Roderich left us quickly, casting a dark look back at Elizabeta before doing as he was told.

"Feliciano? Elizabeta? Are you both alright?" he asked, helping her up before reaching to help me. I declined his help and got up alone. He had helped Elizabeta first... What am I thinking? Of course he would! She was a girl!

"I'm okay," Elizabeta said.

"That's good. And you, Feliciano?"

"I'm fine. Never better," I said, but swayed a bit, giving away my lie. Why was the hall spinning...?

"Elizabeta, go ahead to class since you're fine. I'll take Feliciano to the nurse to make sure he doesn't have a concussion," Mr. Beilschmidt instructed.

"Ah, of course. But, Mr. Beilschmidt? I heard that concussion victims could be seriously hurt if they were to try and move too much on their own...It might be best if you carried Feliciano," she said, sending me a wink without his noticing.

"Ah, is that so? I'll carry you, then, Feliciano," he said, coming closer to me.

Blushing, I shook my head quickly. "Y-you don't have to do that!"

I swayed again from the sudden movement.

"I think I do. Be still, ja?" he said, lifting me into his arms easily. I flushed.

Elizabeta was long gone as he carried me to wherever the nurse's office was.

My heart was pounding. Could he hear it? I prayed he couldn't. What would he think? Better yet, how would he react? I looked up into his face. He seemed to be concentrating hard on something. His brows were drawn together in thought. What was he thinking of?

"*Lieber Gott, wird dies den Tod von mir sein. Ich muss aufhören, darüber nachzudenken ... Es ist falsch," he mumbles as he crossed the threshold of the office. I stared at himin confusion.

"I don't speak German," I told him.

"Eh? Oh, sorry. I was thinking out loud. It was nothing," he said.

"If you're sure," I replied.

"Mr. Braginski? We are in need of your assistance."

"Oh, hello Ludwig! I assume this guy is the one in need, da?" the violet eyed man asked.

"Yes. This is Feliciano Vargas. He was in a bit of...an altercation. I'll leave him in your care now. Let me know if it's anything serious, ja?" Mr. Beilschmidt said,walking out of the door.

"I will. Get back to work!" Mr. Braginski called back happily. For some reason,he creeped me out.

He led me over to a cot and sat me down, proceeding to do all sorts of medical requirements.

"You do not have a concussion, so be grateful. You have a split lip and will be sore, but you'll be fine. You can rest here if you like. I'm going out for lunch," he said, leaving and shutting the door. I laid back and then noticed someone on the cot next to me and someone else holding that person's hand. Both were blonde, but the boy on the cot looked much...girlier. The one next to him had a serious expression behind his glasses, but you could see he cared for the boy asleep on the cot. The boy who was asleep opened his eyes to reveal pale blue orbs.

"Ah,finally, Tino...," the boy next to him whispered softly.

"Berwald...what happened?"Tino asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Ah, you fainted. I was very worried, you know."

"Sorry for making you worry, Berwald," the smaller boy smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright as long as you feel better now," Berwald replied.

"Oh, hello! I have heard about you! You're Italian, right?" Tino asked, looking past Berwald at me.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm Feliciano Vargas. Nice to meet you!" I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Feliciano! I'm Tino Väinämöinen and this is Berwald Oxenstierna," Tino smiled.

"Oh, those names are really cool! Scandinavian, right?" I asked,smiling.

"Yes, actually. I'm Swedish and Tino here is Finnish," the scary-gazed boy said.

"Oh wow, this school is...diverse," I laughed, regretting it immediately at the pain that shot through my head.

"It is indeed. What brought you into scary Nurse Braginski's office? No one comes here unless they have to," Tino said.

"Well," I said, giving a small sigh, It all started when this jerk pinned my sister against a locker..." I trailed off.

**Romano**

Feliciano was in the nurse with a headache,according to Elizabeta. There seemed to be more to it than that, but she looked like she didn't want to talk about it, so I dropped the subject. No need to make my sister uncomfortable.

These last few days have been alright, minus the mild annoyance. And by annoyance, of course I meant Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, the Spanish teacher. He was just a pain in the ass to deal with. Every day it was "Roma this or Lovi that". I was starting to believe he used his whole sixth period to just purely grate on my nerves. I mean, why else would he constantly hover over my shoulder or near my desk? Why did he smile so brightly when he saw me?

Why did none of this bother, save for my pride? The answer was clear. At least, it was to me. I was more like Feliciano than anyone had expected, including he and myself. I had feelings for someone. And it was my Spanish teacher.

That didn't bother me, either, him being a teacher and I being a student. As a matter of fact, I think it added to the attraction. The forbidden fruit is always the sweetest, right? That saying was never truer to me before than it was in that moment.

But I had a problem. What was I supposed to do with my feelings? Tell him? That seemed crazy. Just because I liked him did not mean he felt the same. Hell,he probably didn't even like guys. He was very handsome,so the probability seemed unlikely. But, the feelings were growing stronger by the minute. I had to do something or I was just going to blurt it out. That would be really lame of me.

I could write a letter, I mused. But that was kind of girly. I mean,guys didn't write confession letters, right?

Wrong. I knew that when my hand was inching towards my binder to get out a sheet of paper. I could write a rough draft and then rewrite it when I got home on nicer paper. Then, I could leave it on his desk tomorrow. If he rejects me, I could play it off as a joke and save us both the awkwardness and embarrassment. It was perfect!

The bell for sixth period rang, and my letter was complete. I walked happily to class. I felt accomplished.

In Spanish, we were instructed to write a short story in Spanish about a sad thing happening, but with a good ending. I wrote about a boy who lost everything but gained something even better in the end- love.

I set my love letter underneath it, so I wouldn't have to put it away and risk someone getting a glance at it. Once I was finished, Antonio came by and collected my paper. I refused to think of him as 'Mr. Fernandez-Carriedo', so even if it was only in my thoughts, I addressed him as Antonio.

The bell rang again,signaling the end of the day. I packed up quickly.

"Adios, Roma! I'll see you tomorrow!" Antonio called happily.

"Yeah, alright," I mumbled, a slight blush creeping onto my face. I practically ran out of the classroom.

As I was waiting for Feliciano, I remembered something. The love letter was underneath my paper. The paper Antonio picked up...with the love letter! Holy shit! What was I going to do?

Just as panic began to set it, I saw Feliciano walking slowly over to me and saw his face. He had a split lip and his cheek was slightly bruised!

"What the hell happened to you?!" I asked, seeing my brother like that upsetting me.

"Ah, Romano...," he said, smiling weakly.

**A/N: That's a wrap! Sorry it's so short! My brother kind of kicked me off of the computer, so this is all I could get done, guys! R & R!**

***Lieber Gott, wird dies den Tod von mir sein. Ich muss aufhören, darüber nachzudenken ... Es ist falsch -**Dear God, this will be the death of me. I need to stop thinking about this...It's wrong**.**


End file.
